ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovelitchi
Lovelitchi '(ラブリっち ''Raburitchi) is originally a character from the anime Tamagotchi!. She is a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life When she was little, she met little Tamagotchi named Spiritchi, who had no friends. She befriended her and sang a song for her. When they promise to meet again the next day, Spiritchi was not there, and Lovelitchi was devastated, not knowing that Spiritchi had to return to Spirit World to save her mother and that she wanted to meet her. Prior to making friends with Mametchi and the others, she had been bullied in her previousl school. After meeting Mametchi, she make friends with him and his friends. As the series progressed, she had make friends with new characters such as Melodytchi and Moriritchi. During the Tama Heart Arc, she and Melodytchi recieves Tama Profy as they retrieved the very first Tama Heart. During a Tamagotchi Season Finale, after the Tama Friends retrieved all 12 Ancient Tama Hearts,she help Kizunatchi save Tamagotchi Town from a egg-zombie disease. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders to be added.... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added.... Future Heroes Series Lovelin 'Lovelin '(ラブリン Raburin) is the double-life persona of Lovelitchi. As Lovelin, she is a popular female Tamagotchi idol who is a singer and an actress at TAMAX-TV. Personality '''As Lovelitchi Lovelitchi is a very sweet and kind girl who loves meeting someone new. She can be very shy and nervous of herself at times since she has so many fans. She oftenly worries about those around her, especially Katie. True to her own kindness, she is also a caring person and, as stated by Daiki Nishio, she is a person filled with love and happiness, which explains why the Tama Heart Ancient Relic, which represents the Symbol of Love chooses her. After the events of the Cold-Bounded Heart Arc, she becomes more determinant and grows more stronger, resolving to protect her friends. She also grows more closer to Katie, due to the latter's kindness. During the 3rd series, as well as Fireside Crusaders Chronicles TV Specials and Movies and the crossover movies, she oftenly tag-teams with Moriritchi, furtherly showing that their bonds grew stronger since the Hate Dopant incident. During the Future Heroes Series, she become more fun, active and outgoing as her Lovelin persona. It is implied that she is no longer shy. She also showed more comedical side (this is shown during New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Mirror World Escapade). As shown in The Fire of Friendship, the events of the Hate Dopant Incident also tramautized her in which she fears of losing her friends once more. As Lovelin Undergoing her disguise as Lovelin, she exhibits a fun, outgoing, active and always thinks before she acts kind of girl. During the Cold-Bounded Heart Arc, the Lovelin persona physically appears as a spirit acting as a guide to Lovelitchi when the latter undergoes the "Kirailitchi persona". As Kirailitchi Under her sweet and kind persona, she has a dark side where she is portrayed as resentful, rude, and bitter, dubbed Kirailitchi by her team-mates. While there are signs of this personality occasionally slipping, it fully surfaced by Hate Dopant's Revealation Ray during the Cold-Bounded Heart Arc. True to her resentful personality, she hates anyone she sees and often treats people with no respect and care. She can also be cruel. As revealed during the said arc, this personality manifested due to the constant bullying done to her from when she was younger and before moving to Tamagotchi Town, but it never fully manifested as she resisted from changing herself. After suffering an identity crisis, as well as remembering her tragic past, she becomes confused, regretful and Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline 'As Lovelitchi' She resembles a snow rabbit. She wears a pink with fluffy end dress, a blue bow on her neckline and 3 pink beads similar to Lovelin's on her right ear and Ancient-like Tama Hearts on her left ear. She holds a pink heart-shaped purse. During the 10th Anniversary EPnFUS Movie, she wore her first outfit which is a blue dress with a pink collar, two blue bows and pink tights. The bow on her second ear is replaced with a Tama Heart. Later during the second series, she wears a combination of her first and second outfit. It is similar to her 10th Anniversary Movie appearence, except that both of her ears are retained the Tama Hearts from her second physical appearence. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a hot pink dress with white sleeves. The dress has a Tama-Heart image. She wears her bow behind her head. 'As Lovelin' She has a painted blue heart birthmark on the left side of her face, a three layered pink dress that changes brightness from each layer, from pink to white and two Tama Hearts on her left ear and a plain pink flower on the right ear. She no longer wears this disguise as of FHS. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she, like during the second Extended PnF Universe Series adaptation, wears a combination of her first and second outfit. The only difference is that she wore her bow on the first ear and a larger version of the bow from her second outfit. Relationships to be added... Background Information *Her character song is Yuuhi no Yakusaku ~Lovelitchi Edition~, Mystic Liquid, Supernova and Missing Piece (alongside Moriritchi and Melodytchi). more coming soon.... Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Dimension character